Talk:Rengar/Strategy/@comment-5432142-20120824162729/@comment-3122638-20120912113304
I used to be a CDR fanatic so I didn't build Rengar with any CDR at first, but it wasn't until I specced heavily into it that I started to do well with him. It could've been that I just got better with him too I suppose, but his ferocity resource really benefits from CDR and the ult cools down faster at the earlier levels on it and goes down to 33 at level 3. As a manaless champs though you don't want to wast gold on mana stats, which usually are found on the items providing CDR :/ which leaves him with very limited options sadly. The CDR boots are awesome if you can get away with them, but with no gapcloser on demand aside from his ulti he's really susceptible to kiting so those mercury threads are mostly the best buy for him. So my build on him currently are 8/21/1, speccing heavily in CDR and durability and runes for early attack damage and armour, but sacrificing the standard MR/lvl and attack quints for for CDR/lvl and instead rely on the items for MR. I usually play him jungle so I start out with cloth armour and 5 pots and continue to razors and boots, then upgrade to wriggles and/or mercury threads depending on what you need the most, and head for a phage as fast as you can. Once the early game starts to wane and people starts getting some hp Rengar can't rely on busting them down with double Q's and he desperately needs the extra hp to stay alive for another rotation of spells. All the while you wan't to get the bone tooth necklace and start stacking it as well, but I usually put it off untill my phage so I wont be in as much risk of loosing stacks when dying due to low hp. But if you can get away with it get it as early as you can. You could turn the phage into FM or triforce, both are good on him I believe, but the mallet gets you more hp which isn't bad, especially if your team are lacking durable fighters or tanks.Otherwise if your team needs more damage go for the triforce and more damage oriented items. I like these runes and masteries because it gives loads of CDR and lets me focus my items on hp, damage and complement it with resistances relevant to the game rather than trying to fit the few manaless CDR items into my build. At lvl 18 your runes will give you 15.8%, masteries will give you 4% flat and another 8.1% at lv18. Assuming you keep the bonetooth necklace at 3 stacks or above, that gives you a nother 5% landing you at 32.9% CDR. Not claming this to be optimal for rengar, but it's the way I like to play him. Having the ulty up more of the times really helps, ganking or getting away, and when you got it on lvl 3 and are lvl 16 and it got about 33secs CD you can just use it to silently scout with cause it's up so fast again!